


Noceur

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [4]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It’s midnight at Mount Justice and everyone’s being chaotic and confused. Artemis and Wally bicker too loudly. Dick is tired.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 24
Kudos: 153





	Noceur

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. BIRDFLASH CONTENT. NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD BE DOING THIS AGAIN. 😆 If you still love Birdflash, come say hi! I hope you enjoy this fic and any thoughts/comments you have would be so appreciated!!!
> 
> _"Noceur" (noun): one who stays out late to revel or party._

*

04\. Night In

"I'm gonna _KICK YOUR ZOOMY LITTLE ASS_ —!"

One of Artemis's rubber arrows bounces off Wally's thigh. It's midnight and they're all restless. Batman ordered them to stay put in Mount Justice during the hurricane. Robin raises his eyebrows over his dark sunglasses. "Arty, chill," he says dully.

 _"TELL HIM TO PUT IT AWAY!"_ Artemis nearly screeches, raising her compact bow again. She's in full uniform. _"NOW!"_

Wally holds up his hands.

"It's a friggin' Oujia board—not a live grenade—!" he yells.

Unlike Artemis and Kaldur, and technically Superboy with his insignia t-shirt, the rest of their team has on civvies. Wally lounges around in a pair of blue jeans and a crimson V-neck. M'gann with her dark pink and white outfit. Dick shrugged on a white hoodie.

Kaldur frowns at the cardboard box in Wally's hand. "Where did you find that?"

Wally's expression brightens. Like he's been _waiting_ for someone to ask.

"Heh, it's a funny story—"

"And then everybody clapped," Dick interrupts, fiddling with the straw to his chocolate milk.

He glances smugly to Wally mock-laughing and gesturing rudely.

"What is a Oujia board?" M'gann asks.

Superboy shrugs.

 _"NO!"_ Artemis shouts when Dick's face widens into a grin.

"Oh please. Nothing's gonna happen, Arty."

"There's no planchette though." Wally shakes the box before opening the lid. "I checked."

"Planchette?" Superboy asks, twice as confused.

"The... the thing. You know."

Superboy did not, in fact, know.

Dick taps his hands to the kitchen island's countertop. "No problem," he blurts out.

Everyone else waits nervously as Dick vanishes into the depths of Mount Justice. Minus Wally who gleefully sets up the Oujia board onto the countertop and ducks a jabbing hit from Artemis. Dick returns several minutes later.

With a baby tortoise in his hands. A _living_ baby tortoise.

Kaldur's mouth hangs open.

"Where—?"

"Come on, guys. Put your fingers on the planchette before it escapes." Dick sets down the baby tortoise. All of them gather around. M'gann and Superboy and Kaldur take their cue from everyone else as they rest their index fingers on the shell.

Artemis reluctantly does.

"Is anyone here with us?" Dick says aloud, looking up. The baby tortoise curls back into its shell. "Guess not."

Wally snorts, smiling deviously.

"Does Supey know about Artemis's crush on him?"

Superboy's eyebrows furrow. M'gann flushes green. Dick smacks his own forehead and groans.

Artemis's voice goes thunderous and low.

"I'm gonna remove your _balls_ , Wallace—and send them to your _mother_ —"

When she lunges towards Wally, Dick smoothly steps between them. His expression vacant. "Hey," Dick mutters, raising an arm to to further block Artemis. She's equal parts furious and lowkey astonished. Wally stares at the back of Dick's head, reddening.

"Move it, Bird Boy," she warns.

"That's enough," Kaldur scolds. "Everyone, go to your rooms. It's been a long day. We will resume training in the morning."

Artemis slams a hand furiously on the baby tortoise.

"Does _THE BOY WONDER_ know that _KID DUMBASS_ jerks off to his—?"

Wally jumps forward, glaring at a self-satisfied Artemis getting dragged back by M'gann and Superboy shooting each other looks. There's so much yelling going on that Dick can't tell what _anyone_ is saying. Not even Kaldur who booms out a command.

Dick snatches onto a grimacing and protesting Wally, heaving him out.

"That was stupid," Dick whispers, clearly disapproving.

_"Whatever."_

"Quick question: How does Artemis know you're jerking it at all?"

At the mildly judgmental look, Wally reddens more.

"She, uh," he stammers, gesturing wildly and nonsensically. "Well, I-I was—and then she walked in—"

Dick rolls his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"I'm sorry I asked." He snatches onto Wally's elbow, pulling him again. "Let's go, Romeo."

Wally only brightens again, hopping over and dropping onto his knees in front of his best friend. _"But soft,"_ he recites dramatically, clawing fingers over the space of his heart, _"what light through yonder window breaks_ _—it is the East, and—"_

Dick's mouth thins. His heart pounds in a frantic rhythm.

Hell no, he's not blushing.

"You know what—if Arty won't kick your ass _then I will_ —"

*


End file.
